The Boy Who Lived
by MaryMcDonald
Summary: What happened that Halloween night in 1981
1. Minerva's POV

Hogwarts- October 31, 1981.

The Great Hall is buzzing with excitement from students and staff before the Halloween feast arrives. Albus excuses himself from our conversation so he can make his speech before the students start becoming to hungry. Just as he stands a patronus shows up in front of the staff table.

"The Ministry has been attacked. Our numbers are falling." Comes Millicent Bagnold's, Minister of Magic, voice from the patronus. Fear fills the room. Albus turns to me.

"Minerva, contact the Order. Tell them to form at the Ministry. Also tell James to stay in hiding and to keep the Potter boys safe, at all costs." Nodding I hurry to his office as he clearly tells the students what to do. When I get up the stairs and into his office I contact the Order members: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Alaster Moody, Peter Pettigrew, Elphias Doge, and the others. I tell them to meet at the Ministry as soon as possible. Then I send a message to James and Lily Potter, telling them what is happening but to stay where they are and not to worry. As soon as I finish Albus enters, and without a word I grab a hold of his arm and we apparate to the Ministry.

Everyone is already there and in combat with one or more Death Eater. Albus hurries to go help his brother, so I head over to Remus, Sirius, and Dora. I get into a one-on-one duel with Yaxley half way there. The over head ceiling shows the full moon coming out from behind the clouds. Everyone that was around Remus and his opponent, Finrir Greyback, all scatter. Both Greyback and Remus change forms and go at it again.

"Let's hope Remus took his potion tonight!" Yells Sirius to anyone who was listening. Nodding telling him I hope so also. I turn back to Yaxley just in time to deflect the curse that he sent at me. As the fight continues, and everyone stays clear of the werewolves, Sirius and I become back to back each of us fighting our own Death Eater. I manage to deflect Yaxley backwards, with stupefy, and then turn around to help Sirius fight Antonin Dolohov. We finally fight him away in time to see Tonks running towards Bellatrix Lestrange, who has both Frank and Alice on the ground under the Crusiatus Curse, and gets into a one-on-one with her. Sirius looks around, then to me with a terrified expression. His back on an incoming Death Eater, I push him behind me as the Death Eater raises his wand to casts a curse. I raise my wand beating him to it: yelling "Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater falls where he stood. I then turn around to see a blank look on Sirius's face as he looks at the dead Death Eater.

"Go! Go save James! We have it here." I yell at him, bringing him back to earth. He nods and disapparates. I then deflect a spell and get into a duel with Lucius Malfoy.


	2. James's POV

Godric's Hollow – October 31, 1981

The muggle children finally stopped coming to get candy. I sit with Lily on the sofa listening to the Quidditch match between the Holly Head Harpies and the Montrose Magpies. Just as the Harpies shoot the quaffle through the hoop a silver tabby cat forms in front of us. Lily jumps, but is calmed when she recognizes Minerva's voice.

"The Ministry has been attacked. The Order is forming to help. Stay hidden and protect Harry at all costs. Everything will be okay. Stay hidden, stay safe."

As the patronus fades I stand up to lock the doors and windows. Lily bends forward to turn off the radio and I sit back down. We sit in silence, listening to Harry who is asleep upstairs.

Time seemed to stop.

After a few hours we hear a quiet rustle of leaves. We both jump up and pull out our wands. I slowly move to the stairs and face the front door, Lily stays behind me. There is a faint glow and the door creaks open.

"Lily run. Get Harry and run!" I yell casting a spell at the figure. The Dark Lord just flicks his hand, deflecting the spell. Lily runs up the stairs and into Harry's room. I hear barking and growling outside, then someone yelling. Not having any luck fending off Voldemort I run upstairs. Stopping short of the last step to look outside, hearing Sirius's faint voice.

"I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!" Sirius yells at Peter as he stalks up to him. I turn around to look down the stairs only to hear a hiss and see a green flash. As gravity brings me down I hear my wife scream, and with my last breath I whisper.

"Evans…"


	3. Sirius's POV

Grimwald Place – October 31, 1981

"Hey Moony! Come look at this!" I call to the kitchen where Remus is busying himself with his potion for tonight,

"What is it Padfoot?" He says as he looks over my shoulder to look at the memory book I had in front of me.

"Do you remember making this vow with each other?" I ask him pointing to a note. He reads it out loud:

"I sullenly swear in front of a witness and my fellow Marauders. That I will protect them and everything that we stand for, no matter the cost.

X James Potter Prongs

X Sirius Black Padfoot

X Remus Lupin Moony

X Peter Pettigrew Wormtail

Witness: X Lily Evans Flower

'Mischief Managed'"

"I still say that we should have made it an unbreakable vow." I say turning in my chair to face Remus. He just shakes his head.

"I agree with you Padfoot, but you know Lily didn't like the idea and Prongs being so in love as he was of course sided with her. Peter of course sided with James, so no surprise there. We were outnumbered three to two."

"Wormtail is the reason I wanted to do it in the first place. I don't trust that rat sometimes." I sigh, and then laugh at my thought "Maybe we could get Minerva to play cat and mouse with him." My snickering stops instantly as Minerva's patronus shows up. "I was just joking about that." I pout. Remus shuts me up.

"Ministry has been attacked. Numbers are falling. Form there with the Order." We glace at each other and without another word apparate to the Ministry.

"Remus, look out!" I yell. We were attacked as soon as we shown up. Remus turns around to deflect a spell thrown at us by the Death Eater and a wanted werewolf, Finrir Greyback. Another Death Eater tries to take advantage of Remus being distracted and casts a spell at him. I saw it, steps in front of Moony and deflects the spell. Then I get into a duel with him, it was Antinin Dolohov. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dora show up and start dueling Alecto and Amcus Carrow, two to one. Then I see Albus and Minerva appear. Albus goes over to help Aberforth and Minerva is on her way over to us when she is attacked by Yaxley. Overhead we can see the full moon coming out from behind a cloud. Everyone creases their duels for a moment so they could scatter away from Remus and Greyback as the change forms.

"Let's hope Remus managed to take his potion tonight!" I yell. I see Minerva nod, telling me she hopes so also, the turns back to Yaxley. I turn back to Dolohov and continue to duel him. After some time I find myself back to back with Minerva. I hear her cast stupefy and a body hitting the ground a ways back. Then she is next to me and together we fend off Dolohov away. I see Dora run past us toward Bellatrix Lestrange, who has both Longbottoms on the ground, and get into a duel with her. Looking around the Ministry I see everyone. Everyone except two people. Voldemort and Peter. Glancing at Minerva, she pushes me out of the way.

"Avada Kedavra!" She says. I turn around and stare at the dead Death Eater on the floor. A thousand thought are going through my head. She casted an unforgivable, for me? She saved me.

"Go! Go save James! We have it here." I hear her say. I look at her, nod, and apparate to Godric's Hollow.

It is dark. A few street lights were flickering. Children are playing in the park a couple blocks away. Transforming into my animagus form I wonder up to and crouch in a bush to get a closer look at the house. The door is open. I glance up to the window where my Godson's room is. I catch a glimse of Lily, she was crying. Seeing movement to me left I look away from the window. Wormtail was watching the house from behind a tree. Growling I come out of my hiding spot and slowly stalks towards him. I growl louder so he pays attention to me. He looks at me and turns pale. He starts running when I bark at him. Chasing after him I transform back and take out my wand.

"Peter!" I yell, casting random spells. He trips and starts to plead for forgiveness.

"The dark lord… He would have killed me! Sirius, what would you have done?"

"I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!" Stalking up to him. I see a green flash and hear Lily scream, I look at the house for a moment. I turn back to Peter, seeing him scattering off I continue to run after him.

Peter yells "Sirius Black betrayed the Potter's to the Dark Lord!" and casts a blasting charm; killing twelve muggles and creating a crater large enough to expose the sewer pipes. While the smoke cleared I see him cut off his finger and transfigure into his animagus form with a wave.


	4. Lily's POV

Godric's Hollow – October 31, 1981

It was a quiet night, only the sound of children at the park entered the house. A quiddich game between the Holly Head Harpies and the Montrose Magpies rang out of the radio that sits in front of James and myself. Just as the Harpies shot the quaffle through the post a cat patronus shows up. I jump alarmed, but I calm down as I recognized it as Minerva's.

"The Ministry has been attacked. The Order is forming to help. Stay hidden and protect Harry at all costs. Everything will be okay. Stay hidden, stay safe."

My hand passes through the cat, as it disappears, to turn off the radio. James goes around to the house and locks the windows and doors. We sit in silence, and I drift asleep. I wake with a jolt as leaves rustle outside. Standing up we both pull out our wands. I follow James, staying behind him as we move to the stair case. I see a faint glow and the door slowly opens.

"Lily run. Get Harry and run!" James yelled as he casted a spell at the person in the doorway. I ran upstairs, and hid behind the corner. Looking outside I notice Sirius and Peter. I am watching them when I see a green flash. Looking down I see his body.

"James!" I scream. Turning I run down the hall to Harry's room. Tears streaking my face. Grasping the bars of the crib, sits on front of Harry on the floor. I whisper to him. "Harry, Harry you are so loved, so loved. Harry mommy loves you, daddy loves you. Harry be safe, be strong." Tears still running down my face I hear the door open wider and I take my last breath.


	5. Severus's POV

Hogwarts – October 31, 1981

Grumbles and stares at the empty plate in front of me, not really listening to Filius who is bragging about a seventh year Ravenclaw. Sighing and thinking about one person in particular, Lily. Glancing at Albus I notice he is standing up to make his annual Halloween speech, and then I see his face go white as he stares ahead of him. I took to see what he is staring at. It was the Minister's patronus.

"The Ministry has been attacked. Our numbers are falling."

A panic erupts in the Great Hall. I was too shocked and upset to even move. I come out of my trance when Albus all but smack me across the head.

"…What…" I scowl.

"Stay here Severus. I mean it, don't go anywhere. Make sure the students get to their common rooms, and stay there."

"…Yes, sir…" Glaring at him as he leaves. Stands up and orders the prefects to escort their housed to their room. Then stalks out of the Great Hall before anything is said. Enters my chambers, slamming the door behind me. As I start pacing I talk to myself, worried.

"I told him… Lily… I really did tell him. I warned him that it was going to happen. He didn't listen, Lily… Stay safe Lily…"

A few hours later I am still mumbling to myself, but instead of pacing I am sitting on the floor with my back against one of my potion cabinets. I lift my head out of my arms. The mark has been burning for a while now. Bored and tired of waiting for news I stand up and apparate to Godric's Hollow the moment I step off of the castle grounds.

As my surroundings get into focus I almost drop to my knees. Not from the searing pain on the arm, but from the sight of Lily Potter's house and the mark above it. Taking a deep breath I draw nearer to the house. Pushing open the already cracked door I step into the house, knowing the worse but hoping for the better. Slowly I take each stair one at a time. Stepping over James's body with only a glance I turn and walk slowly down the hall to the open nursery. Entering the room I automatically slide down the wall to the floor in agony as I see Lily's lifeless body next to the crib. Crawling over to her I pick her up and cradle her as I hold her body to mine as if it might bring her back. Not paying any attention to Harry in his crib, I continue to cry as I rock Lily. Hours pass, slowly I lay Lily cab on the ground and apparate just off castle grounds. Distraught I find Albus up in the astronomy tour.

"Albus! You said… you said you would keep her safe…"

" Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person Severus, rather like you… The boy survives."

"He doesn't need protection. The Dark Lord is gone!"

"The Dark Lord will return, and when he does the boy will be in terrible danger… He has her eyes. If you truly loved her."

"No one… can know."

"I shall never reveal the best of you Severus."

Without another word I turn and retire to my chambers. Hoping that I will never wake again.


	6. Albus's POV

Hogwarts – October 31, 1981

Hearing the happy buzz in the Great Hall I know that is my que. I excuse myself from my conversation with Minerva and stand to give my pre feast speech just as Millicent's patronus forms in front of me.

"The Ministry has been attacked. Our numbers are falling."

Panic starts to spread throughout the room. Turns to Minerva I say, "Minerva, contact the Order. Tell them to form at the Ministry. Also tell James to stay in hiding and to keep the Potter boys safe, at all costs." She nods and hurries out of the room. Walks down the table to Severus next.

"Severus!"

"… What…"

"Stay here Severus. I mean it, don't go anywhere. Make sure the students get to their common rooms, and stay there." I say before I leave the room to see how Minerva is doing. When I reach my office she is just finishing, so I apparate us to the Ministry. I immediately spot Aberforth and hurries to his side.

"Took your time brother." He says after sending a spell at a Death Eater.

"Had to make sure everything was in order at the sch-" I pause to send a charm at Avery. "At the school. You know that Ab."

He just mutters something that sounded like 'Glad you are here none the less' and continues dueling. Even though we haven't gotten along forever we still stand beside each other for hours.

It was nearly morning when the Death Eaters all fled. I helped the rest of the Order and the Ministry staff clean up the mess and remove any bodies; luckily there was few. Returning to the school I can't find Minerva.

"She must have stayed behind to make sure everything was back in order there." I say to myself as I walk up to the astronomy tower. A couple hours pass before Severus appears.

"Albus! You said… you said you would keep her safe…"

" Lily and James put their faith in the wrong person Severus, rather like you… The boy survives."

"He doesn't need protection. The Dark Lord is gone!"

"The Dark Lord will return, and when he does the boy will be in terrible danger… He has her eyes. If you truly loved her."

"No one… can know."

"I shall never reveal the best of you Severus."

I wait for him to leave before giving a visit to Hagrid - Looking sullen as he pours me some brandy.

"I assume you have heard already then?"

" Yes sir."

"Could you pick up Harry and bring him to Privet Drive in Little Winging?"

" 'course I can pick up young 'Arry for ye Professor."

"Thank you Hagrid." I say as I stand up. "I shall be waiting at midnight."

Back in my office and retrieve parchment and writes a letter addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to leave with Harry tonight.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,**

**This October 31, 1981 James and Lily Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Young Harry Potter survived and the Dark Lord vanished. You are the closest family he has. **

**I ask you now to take him in and only reveal his magic heritage to him before his eleventh (11) birthday. It will be best for him to live away from all of this for now.**

**Thank you.**

**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Order of Merlin (first ****class****), Headmaster of Hogwarts ****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.**

Leans back in my chair after I encase the letter and waits for midnight to arrive.


	7. Mary's POV

Mary's POV

St. Mungo's – October 31, 1981

Mary McDonald was working late on Halloween night. The patients needed tended to and the hospital needed to be cleaned. Mary worked as a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital and little did she know that she was going to get a late night call out that night. She was putting together potions for one of her patients when the call came. It was about two in the morning and the caller told her that someone was needed at Godric's Hollow. She took the call herself and she had no idea what to expect. When Mary apparated to the Hollow she came upon a scene. A group of Aurors were escorting someone away from a house. She passed the prisoner on her way to the house and she wanted to break down right there. It was Sirius. The same Sirius she was friends with, that she had a crush on just a few years ago. She couldn't stop herself – she pushed through the Aurors and clung to Sirius's shirt.

"Ma'am please back up. This man just killed someone and helped with two other murders." One of the Aurors said as he tried to drag her away.

"No! " Mary screams and looks at Sirius. "You didn't kill anyone did you?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Mary. I-"

"Who Black?"

"Peter, but he-"

"You killed one of your best friends. Do James and Lily know?"

"Mary…"

Her mouth dropped open as the stares at the house behind him. "Lils…" She pushed past him and hurried toward the house.

"Mary, wait!" Sirius yells after her as the Aurors start to drag him off the crime scene. She didn't want to hear it. Her best friend might be dead. She shows the officer her Healer badge and he lets her into the house. She looks around the ground floor. The bodies were still upstairs. As a healer she has learned not to let any scene get to her. She leans that the couple were murdered by the killing curse and their one year old kid survived. Lily and James had a year old. She shakes her head to get any thought of the Potters out of it as she starts up the stairs. The husband was killed at the top of the stairs, the wife in the nursery. Her heart feels like it was going to shatter as she walks into the nursery where they had the bodies. She drew back one of the covers and dropped to the floor. It was Lily. She was too shocked to cry. Sirius was a death eater. He killed Peter and gave Lily and James to You-Know-Who. Lily and James were dead.

They were really dead. Mary was taking a shower at ten in the morning. She didn't get any sleep after she was escorted home earlier. She hadn't been able to get her best friends face out of her head. She sat down, let the water runs over her head, and cried.


End file.
